What If?
by akatsuki's-chick
Summary: Haruno Sakura; a new student at Konoha High. Senju Tsunade; Konoha High's principal and Sakura's abusive, adoptive mother. Hatake Kakashi; Sakura's Sensei and 5-doors-down-neighbor. Will Sakura tell Kakashi her darkest secret? Possible KakaSaku. Rated T for slight swearing. Another pairing is SasuNaru!
1. First Day!

Another new story! I know I should work on my older ones instead but... I just couldn't help myself! I actually wrote this story at school for a project in grade eight. I hope it's good.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_First Day!_

* * *

**x**Saku's P.O.V**x**

The sun seeping through the windows wakes me up with a bolt. Slowly, I open my eyes and look at the clock to my right.

_**8:00 AM**_

Shit. School starts in 45 minutes. Not to mention, it's the first day at a new high school. With new-found energy, I spring out of bed and rush into the bathroom. I do the necessary and then strip myself of my PJ's (**shorts and a tank-top**) to have a shower. I turn it to cold to wake myself up and start to wash my hair with Coconut scented shampoo. I do the same with conditioner. After cleaning myself, I turn the water off and grab a red, fluffy towel to dry myself.

I run back to my room and check the clock.

_**8:08 AM**_

I sigh in relief.

"Wow, in record timing!"

I dart to my closet to pull out my undergarments and my clothes which consists of; a black T-shirt with a Uchiha sign on the back and red ripped skinny jeans. I put my clothes on quickly and head to my mirror to brush my pink locks.

Emerald clashes with pink. I am an odd sight. Pink hair. Green eyes. I was always made fun of because of my exotic hair. Which is all natural, by the way!

I finish brushing my hair and move onto my face. Oh Jashin-sama. You can still see the bruise from last night. I shuffle around to find some cover-up. Thankfully it's not completely finished yet. I blend it in to match my skin color and the bruise 'disappears' completely. I grab eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss and apply it to my face. All done, I stand up from my sitting position and grab my i-Phone, a pack of smokes, lighter and wallet from my bedside table. I head downstairs to the kitchen, quietly, knowing _she's_ still here. My adoptive mother, Tsunade Senju. I refuse to use her last name as my own.

Cautiously, I grab an apple from the basket on the dining table to eat and my string-bag from a near-by chair. I walk out the front door in a hurry, slipping my red and black Convers-All-Stars on before hand. Once outside, I forget to grab my hoodie. I run back inside, grab it and pull it on (**a black zip-up that says "I want that hoodie!"**). Rushing down the street to my bus stop, I manage to check the time on my phone.

_**8:35 AM**_

"SHIT!"

I just missed my bus.

* * *

I'm 10 minutes late and I still have to go and get my schedule from the office. I find it after a few minutes of being completely lost and ask a woman behind her desk for my schedule.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm new here." I finish semi-awkwardly. The brown-eyed woman smiles at me warmly.

"My name is Shizune. Welcome to Konoha High. Would you like me to aid you to your first class?" I nod with some-what-of-a-smile.

"Please and thank-you." She stands up and leads me to a stair case, her short brown hair swaying slightly.

We keep walking until the fifth floor, which took forever, and stop at a door on the left.

"Well," She pauses to know on the door. "-here it is. Good luck!" Shizune pats my arm to emphasize her point and walks away. I take in a deep breath as the door opens. A mop of gray,gravity-defying hair pops out of the doorway. Then a face. A masked face. What the fu_?

My thoughts are cut off by his soft voice.

"Aah, you must be the new student. Haruno Sakura, I suppose?" I hesitate, then nod. His eyes crease at the side, so I'm guessing he was smiling, and holds the door open for me. I walk in and stand in the middle of the class with a light blush on my face. Sensei sits down at his desk and beckons me forward.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi if you'd like. Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." It wasn't a question.

I freeze where I'm standing and begin to talk.

"My name is H-Haruno Sakura," A few hands fly up. "-Yes, my hair is naturally pink," They all go down. "-I just moved here from Ame. So, yeah." I smile slightly and sit down between a blonde and brunette.

"Hey." The brunette lifts his head off the desk and gives me a small wave.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"Nara Shikamaru," He points to the blonde on the other side of me. "-That's Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stands up and yells,

"BELIEVE IT!" Kakashi Sensei looks up from the orange book he's reading and sighs dramatically.

"Naruto-kun, please don't scare Sakura-chan away..?"

_Chan?_ Sakura_-chan?!_ This guy doesn't even know me!

Shikamaru looks at me.

"What, is there something on my face?" He shakes his head. I'm confuzzled.

"Kakashi-sensei has never put _any_ suffixes on a females name. _EVER!_ The only people he's put a suffix on their name is, Sasuke-teme and Naruto-kun."

"Oh.."

"Maybe he.. Likes you?"

"Eh?!" He chuckles when I start to blush.

"Just kidding."

But what if he does?

**-End-**

_Please_ leave a review! Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. ORLY?

Thank you to **Hinata5enpai** and **ShadowWolf62400** for reviewing! Thank you to everyone else for the alerts and favorites too!

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_ORLY?_

* * *

**x**Saku's P.O.V**x**

I'm stumped. I'm in math class at the moment. Second period.

_**11:29 AM**_

DAMNIT. Hasn't it been 11:29 for a while now?

I must've zoned out because someone taps me on the shoulder.

"H-huh?!" The person ends up being some kid with dark hair with a blue tint. His hair looks like a chicken's ass!

"It's 11:32," I stare at him dumbly.

He sighs.

"-Lunch time?"

"OH! Ehehehehe..." I chuckle, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way. What's yours?"

"Haruno Sakura." I outstretched my arm to shake his hand. He shakes mine back.

"Do you want to have lunch together with my friends?" I think about it.

"Sure." I smile.

Sasuke and I walk into the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes land on us.

_What the fuck?_

"Why are they staring?"

"Well, you see-" Sasuke's cut off when Naruto jumps out of a big crowd and yells,

"OI, SASUKE-TEME,"

"Naruto-kun?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The hyperactive blonde bounces over to us both and hugs me.

"Pfft, Dobe," Sasuke scoffs.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing with Teme?"

"Well, he asked me to have lunch with you guys!" I explain with a smile.

"_ORLY?!"_ I turn to see _another_ blonde. This time female. She has one visible baby-blue eye while the other's covered by a thick, platinum-blonde bang.

"Um, yeah?"

"Sounds more like a," She pauses dramatically. "-DATE!" The entire room goes silent.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbles while looking at Naruto. I turn to said person.

"I swear to Jashin-sama it's not!" Naruto starts crying. Once again, I'm left utterly confused.

"Teme! H-how dare y-you... Ch-e-eat on me!?"

Holy Shikaku! They're gay together? I should have known better than to say yes!

"N-no Naruto-kun, I swear I-I'm not!" Sasuke tries to reason with his boyfriend.

"Sas-suke-kun, you l-liar!"

"No he's not Naruto! You, you... YOU DUMBASS! CHA!" Naruto soars through the cafeteria.

"Um, Sakura..." Sasuke taps my shoulder. I turn around to come face to face with...

_Fuck._

**-End-**

Clearly not the best thing ever. I'm sorry. Also, I apologize for the shortness.


End file.
